


Acedia

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/F, RoisaDeadlySinsWeek2017, feelings and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Day 1: Canon + SlothRose and Luisa have been living together for a while now. It is absolute perfection, except for the fact that Rose spends most days on the couch doing nothing...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Is everyone enjoying Deadly Sins Week so far? I know I am! So many great works already, I'm impressed!
> 
> Enjoy my entry for the day and I'll see you tomorrow!

Luisa sighed as she walked through their apartment door and saw Rose sitting on the same spot on the couch she had left her that morning.

‘Did you move at all?’ she asked incredulously as she put the groceries down on the kitchen table.

‘You’re back,’ Rose smiled as she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the couch as she walked over to Luisa.

Luisa gave the taller woman a quick onceover. Rose was dressed impeccably in a blouse and a pair of slacks, simple but lovely. An outfit she wore when she wasn’t planning to leave the house that day; Eileen was more of a tunic kind of person. Rose had been wearing slacks a lot lately…

‘What did you do today while I was out?’ Luisa asked, a little skeptical as she brushed her lips against Rose’s in a familiar greeting.

‘Things,’ Rose answered, starting to help unpack the groceries, studiously avoiding Luisa’s gaze.

‘Rose, you have been sitting on that couch or in bed for weeks now, not doing anything,’ Luisa said, taking the oranges from Rose’s hands and putting them down on the counter. She needed to look Rose in the eyes for this; the former redhead might have an excellent poker face, her eyes betrayed her.

‘Are you okay?’ Luisa asked once Rose reluctantly met her eyes. ‘You don’t seem like yourself lately.’

As Rose fumbled with an answer Luisa felt Rose’s forehead, not noticing anything unusual with her hand so she pressed up on her toes to brush her lips against Rose’s soft skin, still not feeling a rise in temperature.

‘I am fine,’ Rose said, offering Luisa a soft smile, one that did not reach her eyes. But Luisa knew pushing Rose on the issue would only make her clam up, there were other ways to get Rose to admit she was not fine.

‘Then come out with me. Let’s go for a walk,’ Luisa said, not taking her eyes of Rose, watching the minute changing in Rose’s body language: the slight hunch in her shoulders, her slow exhale and the cast down eyes.

‘Luisa…’ Rose sighed, continuing to put the groceries away.

‘Come on, it will be good. You need some sun,’ Luisa pressed.

‘It is not like I will be getting any sun with the mask on,’ Rose said dryly.

‘I’m sorry, honey,’ Luisa said, catching Rose’s hand in passing, making her stop. ‘We can sit on the balcony instead. You can rub sunscreen on my back if you want.’ She just wanted Rose to agree to doing something, anything with her.

Rose laughed, a true laugh, calming Luisa’s nerves a little. Rose hadn’t been laughing a lot lately.

‘Will you be wearing a top?’ Rose said. ‘Because I know some other body parts I would like to get my hands on if that’s the case.’

‘You know I don’t like tan lines,’ Luisa said, wiggling her shoulders coyly as she continued putting the groceries away. It seemed Rose was still interested in doing _some things_ after all.

‘I do know that,’ Rose grinned, putting her hands on Luisa’s waist, pulling her in, kissing and nipping at her neck.

‘I was serious about getting some sun,’ Luisa teased, going about her business like Rose wasn’t pressing every one of her buttons but just her lips on her neck.

‘And I was serious about getting my hands on you,’ Rose husked, turning Luisa around in her arms and kissing her desperately.

Luisa thought back to the last few weeks. Passion or enthusiasm in the bedroom had never been lacking. It was just outside of it that Rose seemed to lack motivation.

In moments like these, when they were kissing and more, Luisa recognized Rose in the woman standing in front of her. When Rose smiled and teased and laughed and didn’t just sit on the couch doing nothing she felt the woman she loved return.

Luisa wanted to do nothing more than to forget about her doubts and just let Rose take her to bed but she couldn’t. The concerned physician in her wouldn’t let her. She knew something was going on with Rose and she was going to find out what.

‘Rose,’ she said as she pulled away from Rose’s exploring and really very inviting mouth.

‘Mhh?’ Rose hummed, looking up at Luisa with dark eyes, seemingly confused as to why Luisa was putting a stop to this.

‘What’s going on with you?’ Luisa asked, brushing a lock of dark hair behind Rose’s ear.

‘There’s nothing going on with me,’ Rose sighed, dropping her hands away from Luisa’s waist and walking brusquely to the couch, flopping down on it, arms folded across her chest.

‘Rose, please talk to me. I know something is going on,’ Luisa said, taking a seat next to Rose, leaving some space between them. ‘You barely leave the house, you rarely smile anymore and the only things I have seen you do for the past month are reading and watching TV on the couch.’

‘There is nothing to talk about, because there is nothing wrong with me,’ Rose said, folding her legs underneath her as she picked up her book and started reading, clearly intent on ending this line of conversation.

Luisa bit her lip; Rose could be so stubborn sometimes.

‘Is it me?’ Luisa asked softly. ‘Did I do something?’

‘What?’ Rose said, looking shocked even at the suggestion. ‘No, of course it is not you. I love you, Luisa. You did nothing wrong, I swear.’

‘Then why are you withdrawing from me?’

‘I’m not,’ Rose said, putting her book down and taking Luisa’s hands in her own. ‘At least, I don’t mean to.’

‘Are you unhappy? Here, with me?’ Luisa asked, moving closer to Rose on the couch, resting her head on the former redhead’s shoulder. She wasn’t sure what she would do if Rose actually was unhappy with her. Because that feeling definitely wasn’t mutual. She loved Rose and she loved living with Rose. It was everything she had ever wanted, it just didn’t seem like it was everything Rose wanted.

‘I love our house, and you,’ Rose said, putting her arm around Luisa’s shoulders, pulling her even closer. ‘It is what I always wanted, to have a life with you. To get to see you whenever I want, to hold you, and kiss you, and _touch_ you,’ Rose smiled, her breath hot on Luisa’s ear for a moment.

‘But you’re unhappy,’ Luisa said, she could hear it in the way Rose spoke. Rose might pride herself on being able to keep her emotions hidden but Luisa had always been able to read her rather well.

‘I don’t want to be,’ Rose sighed, kissing Luisa’s temple.

‘Would you consider seeing my therapist?’ Luisa asked, turning her head to look at Rose to gauge her reaction.

‘I’m not depressed, Luisa,’ Rose said, sitting up a little straighter.

‘You said it, not me,’ Luisa said, squeezing Rose’s hand.

‘I know you’ve been thinking it,’ Rose sighed.

‘It has crossed my mind,’ Luisa admitted. ‘You do seem sad,’ she said as she played with the ends of Rose’s hair.

‘I’m not sad. I’m bored,’ Rose said.

‘Bored?’

‘Really bored,’ Rose nodded, and Luisa saw it was true in the blue of Rose’s eyes.

‘Well, maybe going outside will help remedy that. You have been stuck in here learning Hungarian for two weeks now,’ Luisa said, she couldn’t think of a more mind-numbing activity than that.

‘I mastered Hungarian. I am learning Finnish now,’ Rose said, no hint of humor in her voice at her insane claim that Luisa knew to be true.

‘You speak too many damn languages,’ Luisa muttered to herself.

‘I like knowing things,’ Rose smiled, her lips not curving all the way up.

And suddenly Luisa realized what it was that was upsetting Rose, why she was bored.

‘You miss it,’ she said, trying to keep the judgment out of her voice. ‘You miss being a criminal.’ She had forgiven Rose for what she had done, but that didn’t mean she understood it.

Rose looked at her, something close to shame settling over her features. ‘I know I shouldn’t. And it is not being a criminal that I miss exactly. I miss doing something, being important, using my brain.’

‘There are legal ways to do that. You could get a job,’ Luisa suggested. ‘As something other than a criminal mastermind,’ she added pointedly. She couldn’t let Rose go back to that. Not ever.

‘Eileen doesn’t have a lot of skills,’ Rose sighed. ‘And teaching yoga is hardly an intellectual challenge.’

Luisa chuckled. ‘Well, what would you like to do?’ Now she knew what was bothering Rose she could help her.

‘I don’t know,’ Rose sighed. ‘Nothing really compares to the versatility of running a drug empire.’

Luisa sighed and rolled her eyes. ‘Well, you better find something to compare because I am not going to let you take a walk on that side of the law again,’ Luisa said, glaring at Rose to let her know she meant business.

‘You’re aware that I have no official qualifications so that whatever I decide to do I will have to forge my diplomas, right?’

‘It is hardly forgery if you have the diploma and just write a different name on it,’ Luisa said, noticing the flutter of something crossing Rose’s face and then silence.

‘Rose?’ Luisa asked, turning to her suspiciously quiet girlfriend. ‘Don’t you have a degree? I thought you went to law school?’

‘I did,’ Rose said, shifting a little on the couch.

‘And?’

‘I might not have graduated…’ Rose admitted through a grimace.

‘What!? Rose! You were a lawyer without a college degree?’

‘I remember you saying I was a “pretty good” lawyer once,’ Rose grinned. ‘With or without an official degree, I might add.’

‘Why didn’t you graduate?’ Luisa asked, turning to look at Rose. She hadn’t know the other woman didn’t graduate. ‘Do you even have a bachelor’s degree?’

‘Not a real one,’ Rose smiled, seemingly a little proud of her defrauding the American higher education system, which honestly Luisa didn’t blame her for.

‘So what is your fake bachelor’s in?’ Luisa asked with a smile.

‘Double one in criminal justice and psychology,’ Rose grinned.

‘You had a good laugh about the criminal justice one, didn’t you?’ Luisa chuckled.

‘Little bit,’ Rose smiled.

‘So why did you fake not one, but two bachelor’s degrees, to not graduate from law school?’

‘I got bored,’ Rose sighed.

‘You got bored, in law school? One of the most taxing studies there is?’

‘You’re telling me you never got bored in med school?’ Rose asked, one eyebrow raised.

Luisa sighed, she did. The material not being engaging or stimulating enough probably playing a part in her descent into alcoholism.

‘At least I still graduated,’ Luisa teased.

‘Well, I had more important things to do than to turn up to write my finals,’ Rose muttered.

Luisa laughed and shook her head.

‘Did you at least enjoy being a lawyer?’ she said, not wanting to let this conversation die here. Rose needed something to do and they were going to find out what together. Because if they didn’t there were two options. One, Rose would keep doing nothing and be unhappy. Or two, she would return to a life of crime and that would make Luisa unhappy.

‘It was more interesting than studying, seeing as it at least had some real-world effects,’ Rose answered.

‘So would you consider going back to it?’

‘Not to corporate law, no. Also Eileen doesn’t really strike me as a lawyer, let alone a corporate one,’ Rose smiled, running her hand up and down Luisa’s back in a comforting gesture.

‘Mmh, maybe not,’ Luisa chuckled. ‘So why not corporate law?’

‘Men. Too many rich men who think they can boss me around,’ Rose said, the expression on her face making perfectly clear what she thought of men.

‘That does sound tedious,’ Luisa laughed. ‘But just think about what you want to do, I can’t have you sitting on my couch doing nothing all day.’

‘Your couch?’ Rose said, feigning offence.

‘Yes, my couch,’ Luisa smiled, swinging herself into Rose’s lap, grinning down at the usually taller woman.

‘I rather thought it was our couch, seeing as this was our apartment, where we live together,’ Rose smiled, putting her hands on Luisa’s hips.

‘Well, until you find something to do that meets your impossible standards and get off your ass, this place is mine. Mine is the only name on the lease after all,’ Luisa grinned.

‘That is because putting Eileen’s name on it would make it legally void and I would rather not be kicked out of our home because of it.’

‘ _My_ home,’ Luisa teased. ‘So I am telling you I will not support your lazy ass sitting in here sulking.’

‘Well, my ass better find something to do then,’ Rose grinned, standing up suddenly, taking Luisa with her.

‘Rose!’ Luisa yelped, throwing her arms around Rose’s neck to avoid ending up on the ground.

‘You said to do something, I am doing something,’ Rose grinned, almost predatorily as she walked over to the bedroom, Luisa still in her arms. ‘I am getting off my ass, and I am planning to get your ass off.’

‘God, that was a terrible joke,’ Luisa laughed.

‘Was it?’ Rose grinned as she laid Luisa down on the mattress, covering her body with her own.

‘Yes,’ Luisa laughed as Rose pushed her top up, kissing her stomach.

‘So you want me to stop this then and go out job hunting?’ Rose asked, resting her chin on Luisa’s hip.

‘No, god no,’ Luisa sighed happily, tangling her fingers in Rose’s scarlet tresses. They could find Rose a job later, getting off did sound like a lot of fun.

‘Thought not,’ Rose grinned, undoing the button on Luisa’s jeans.

Luisa dutifully lifted her hips as Rose peeled the fabric away to reveal soft, tan skin. Humming happily as Rose started laying insistent kisses down the inside of her thighs.

‘God, that’s hot,’ Luisa breathed, pushing herself up on her elbows as she watched Rose drag her underwear down her legs with her teeth.

Rose grinned, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously as she continued undressing Luisa.

‘Come up here,’ Luisa said, pulling on Rose’s hair.

Rose raised an eyebrow. ‘Not okay?’

‘No, very okay,’ Luisa smiled, throwing her arms around Rose’s neck once the redhead had joined her on the top half of the bed. ‘I just want to see you right now.’

‘Do you?’ Rose husked, brushing her lips against Luisa’s.

‘Yes,’ she breathed, pulling Rose’s face closer to hers so she could deepen the kiss.

‘You do still want an orgasm, right?’ Rose grinned, snaking her hand down between their bodies.

‘God, yes,’ Luisa gasped, digging her nails into Rose’s back as Rose gently thumbed her clit, circling and flicking, sometimes dipping down to gather arousal.

Luisa stifled her moans against the warm skin of Rose’s neck. They did not need to be quiet anymore, they had their own place now, but sometimes Luisa liked being quiet for the sake of it, to be _this_ close to Rose, to share every breath and gasp and pleasurable shiver.

‘Rose,’ Luisa gasped quietly, wrapping her legs around Rose’s waist, keeping her close.

‘Yes, love?’ Rose husked, nipping at Luisa’s ear, her hand never stopping its motions, pushing and twisting inside her while her thumb circled her clit unfalteringly, winding her up.

‘So close,’ Luisa moaned, starting to rock against Rose’s hand, chasing her release.

Rose smiled, curling her fingers inside of her, causing a wave of shivers to run up Luisa’s spine, making her back arch up into Rose, bringing her ever closer to orgasm.

‘Come for me,’ Rose ordered, her breath hot on the side of Luisa’s neck, the close contact combined with Rose’s hand still working tirelessly between her legs and the words she spoke threw her into a blissful orgasm.

White hot fire coursed through her veins, making her head cloudy with pleasure and her eyes fall closed.

Rose whispered sweet nothings into her ear, stroking her cheek until Luisa found it in her to open her eyes.

‘Hey,’ Rose smiled, brushing a lock of hair behind Luisa’s ear.

‘Hey,’ Luisa husked, her voice a little rough, even if she couldn’t remember screaming.

‘Told you I would get you off,’ Rose grinned, kissing Luisa softly, before rolling off of her, finally taking off her clothes as Luisa groaned at Rose’s joke.

‘You just had to ruin a perfectly nice moment, didn’t you?’ Luisa said as she turned onto her side.

‘You know I can’t let go,’ Rose smiled, pulling the sheets up around them to ward of the chill on their cooling bodies.

‘No, I know,’ Luisa laughed, letting her fingers trail up Rose’s spine. ‘I love that about you.’

‘I can’t believe you called me lazy,’ Rose breathed, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

‘I did not say it outright,’ Luisa grinned. ‘But you have been a little lazy lately.’

‘You know who’s lazy?’ Rose said, lacing her fingers between Luisa’s.

‘Who?’ Luisa asked, although there was really no need; she had the feeling she knew the answer.

‘You, going for a nap when there is an absolutely gorgeous woman lying naked in bed next to you in _desperate_ need of your attention.’

‘And where is this “absolutely gorgeous woman” then?’ Luisa teased.

Rose gasped at the jab. ‘Well then, if you are going to be laying around like a princess I will just have to take care of this myself,’ Rose husked, trailing their hands down between her legs, letting Luisa feel just in how much need for her attention Rose really was.

‘Well, I wouldn’t want to be accused of being lazy,’ Luisa said as she straddled Rose’s hips.

‘No, we can’t both just lie around all day, can we?’ Rose smiled.

‘No, we can’t,’ Luisa smiled, leaning in to kiss Rose. Rose might have been bored in some aspects of her life, she definitely wasn’t just laying around when it came to this part of their relationship.


End file.
